From a Crush to More
by sammyo3w
Summary: May is competing for the Master rank Toughness competition in Lilycove City. Brendan her neighbor, rival, and crush has decided to see her in action. Lisia can't pass up the opportunity to get these two shy people together. Will she succeed? Will Brendan gain the courage to declare his feelings?


**Hi there! This is my first FanFic and the first time I have ever written in third person, so please bear with me. Lately, I have been playing Alpha Sapphire on my 3DS and of course I named the main female after me but after seeing Brendan being all cute and stuttering with "May" I just had to write about it. So Brendan and May from the game are the stars in this story, this is NOT from Pokemon TV show just the 3DS game. I do not own the characters or Pokemon. Thanks for reading!**

 _Oneshot_

"So are you nervous?" May jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice. She turned to the teal haired beauty.

"Hi Lisia!" May beamed at her friend. They met in Slateport city. Lisia was looking to recruit someone to perform in contests and May happened to be the one she picked. They have been best friends ever since. May was currently getting ready to enter the Master rank Toughness Contest with her pokemon Mightyena. May already gained the Coolness Master ribbon with her Blaziken.

"Here let me help." Lisia straightened out May's ribbon and fluffed out the ruffles in her skirt, "I knew this outfit would look cute on you!" May laughed.

"Is that the reason you chose me to be your pupil?" Lisia chuckled.

"It was part of it, but it was also because your pokemon really seemed to love you, which made me instantly want to be friends with you. There all done. You look fabulous! I'm going to call this chapter _May's rise to fame: Master of two ribbons_." May smiled.

"I haven't even won yet. You usually save the titles for later."

"I couldn't help myself! You blew through the previous ranks without any trouble. There is no way you can lose! But don't get lax, olay? It still is Master rank. You will have tough competition."

"I will." May looked at the clock. Ten minutes until showtime. May felt something nudge her hands. She looked down to see Ali, Lisia's Altaria, next to her. May petted Ali's head.

"Thanks for the encouragement Ali."

"So, a little birdie told me something interesting." Lisia announced making May raise her eyebrow.

"What did you hear?" Lisia looked like she was about to burst with the information. May wasn't nervous before, but she was now. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"My sources tell me that a certain cute brunette from Littleroot will be in the audience." Lisia smirked as the blood drained from May's face.

"WHAT?!" May shrieked, "What do you mean Brendan is here?" Brendan is May's neighbor and friend from Littleroot. He is the son of Professor Birch. From time to time they battle if they happen to run into each other. You can say he is kind of May's rival but not really. They just like to see how each other has grown as a trainer.

"Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that he's also right outside?" Lisia's smirked worked into a full on grin." May started to panic.

"Oh my god! Why is he here?"

"Maybe to see his favorite girl in action?"

"Lisia! How many times do I have to tell you that he does NOT like me like that and vice versa?" Lisia laughed.

"Says the girl who is freaking out over the fact that "just a friend" came to see you perform. Also why would only a friend come to see you compete for your second Master ribbon all the way in Lilycove City? It's not exactly close." May's face grew hot and her heart went pitter patter. She shook her head. There is no way Brendan had feelings for her. He's just that type of guy. Brendan always been nice and super sweet. He is like that with everyone, to her dismay. May looked at the clock again and saw she was down to five minutes.

"I better get going. It's about time." May let out Mightyena out of his pokeball, "You ready Mightyena?" He growled in response. May smiled. A lot of people thought Mightyena were intimidating but hers was a sweetheart through and through, unless you mess with her, then Mightyena is a force to be reckon with. May petted Mightyena and started for the door.

"Good luck!" May hugged Lisia.

"Thanks." May exited the green room and immediately spotted Brendan. He instantly saw her as well. Brendan's breath hitched when he saw her. She looked beautiful in her pink contest outfit. His heart thumped when she smiled at him.

"Hi-hi May." Brendan nervously stuttered.

"Hi Brendan! What are you doing here?" May was really curious. It couldn't be what Lisia said, but why would he be all the way out here?

"I was here for the Department store. My dad needed a bunch of items." May's heart sank a little at his reply. Stupid Lisia and her comments. Wait, why did she even have her hopes up in the first place?

"Oh, that's cool. How did you know I was here?" Brendan nervously laughed at that.

"W-well, I uh ran into your friend with the teal hair-"

"You mean Lisia?"

"Yes. She mentioned that you were here competing and I-I wanted to s-support you." Brendan's cheeks and the tips of his ears flamed bright red. May blushed a little, her heart racing. Calm down, she chided to herself. He didn't mean anything by it.

"Well thank you." May smiled. She was really happy he was there despite that coming here wasn't his main objective.

"You're welcome." Brendan smiled back. They were interrupted by the loud speaker in the contest hall. _Contestants for the Master rank Toughness contest, please head to the stage._

"I guess I better go." May turned to leave when Brendan quickly grabbed her hand. Just as quickly he let go. He didn't even know it was possible, but his face burned even more red. May gave him a questioning stare.

"I-I uh w-wanted to w-wish you g-good luck." Brendan stuttered out. He couldn't help it. Being near her makes him nervous.

"Thanks!" May waved and left. Mightyena eyed Brendan cautiously as he followed his trainer. Brendan tried to calm down. He couldn't believe that he grabbed her like that. Brendan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lisia.

"Come on. I'll get you a good seat so you can see May up close." Brendan nodded.

"Thank you." Lisia smiled.

"No problem. I figured that I'd help out the lovesick puppy." Brendan felt his face grow hot again.

"W-what?" Lisia laughed.

"You two will be so cute together." With that last remark she led him to his seat in the audience. The lights soon dimmed and a tall blonde stepped into a spotlight.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Master rank Toughness competition. First up, we have Owen & Magi!" Owen and his stepped onto the stage. His pokemon seemed to soak up the attention from the crowd.

"Next up is Jaylon and Slacker!" The lady continued on, "Then we have Nelson and Ninjackie!" Brenden knew May had to be next. His nerves buzzed in anticipation.

"Last but not least, we have May and her Mightyena!" The crowd roared. She was clearly a favorite in the audience. A rush of excitement filled Brendan. May looked glorious on stage. Mightyena was confidently strutting next to her.

The competition soon went underway. Each contestant's pokemon showing off some pretty amazing moves. Brendan was in awe of Mightyena. He listened to May instantly. Brendan loved seeing May get pumped everytime Mightyena performed perfectly. That is what drew him towards her in the first place.

When Brendan heard that he was getting a new neighbor, he was hoping it was a guy his age, but now he is so glad that it isn't the case. Brendan couldn't believe that she beat him during her first battle not long after gaining her first pokemon! That astounded him and made him want to get stronger. Before Brendan just focused on doing research for his dad, but seeing May in action made him not wanting to be left behind. No matter how hard he trained though, May always beat him in their battles, which made him like her even more. Professor Birch was going to get the supplies from Lilycove City himself, but when Brendan heard May was performing there, he immediately volunteered to get the items his dad needed. He couldn't tell May that though. It would be too embarrassing. Someone as extraordinary as May could never have feelings for someone like him.

The contest was coming to a close. It was obvious to tell who won, but maybe he was just biased. Mightyena performed his moves perfectly while not letting any of the other pokemon get to him. You could tell how strong the bond was between him and May. All the contestants and their pokemon lined up on stage. The blonde lady was back.

"It's the time you've all been waiting for! The winner of the Master rank Toughness Competition is...May and Mightyena! Congratulations! Here is your ribbon." The lady they bent and placed the ribbon on Mightyena who looked smug. May beamed with pride. She was so happy that she won. She had a lot of fun doing this with her pokemon. May looked towards the audience and noticed Brendan in the front row. She didn't realize he was that close. She was so focused on the competition. May tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, feeling self-conscious. What did he think of her performance? Was he impressed? May snapped back to reality. She shouldn't be thinking like that. The lights faded. May and Mightyena returned to the green room.

Brendan was still at his seat. He was waiting for most of the crowd to leave before trying to find May. He also wanted to make sure he stayed calm. He didn't want to sound weird when he complimented her on her performance.

"Hey, Brendan." He looked up to see Lisia. He rose from his seat.

"Oh, hi Lisia. Shouldn't you be with May in the dressing room?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Lisia waved her hand dismissively, "I had to talk to you first." Brendan cocked his head in confusion. What did she need to talk about. He shrugged.

"What is it?"

"When are you going to ask out May?" Brendan's heart started racing and his face went beet red.

"W-w-what did you m-mean?" He could barely get the words out. Him, ask out May? He would love to, but is too scared of her answer. Lisia squealed at his reaction.

"I knew you liked her! May didn't believe me, but I so knew. I mean it's so obvious!" Brendan almost had a heart attack. She told May that he liked her? It was obvious? Lisia laughed at how panicked Brendan looked. She wanted to tease him more, but she was tired of waiting for them to get together.

"Look, you have to tell her how you feel. I'm pretty sure she likes you back and I'm tired of the little song and dance you both go through. It's frustrating." Brendan paused. She was right. He can't keep it a secret forever, but he doesn't want to lose her as a friend. Brendan sucked in a breath.

"A-all r-right. I'll tell her." Lisia smiled as wide as she could.

"Great!" Lisia squealed, "It's finally happening! I wish you all the luck." Lisia winked and left Brendan alone.

"Good job Mightyena! I'm so proud of you." May exclaimed while brushing the pokemon's mane. Mightyena sighed in contentment. He loved when May pampered him. _Knock knock_. May turned towards the door as Brendan stepped in.

"Oh hey." May put down the brush she was using on Mightyena.

"H-hi." Brendan looked to the ground, "U-um c-can I t-talk to you?" May was puzzled by his demeanor.

"Uh sure." May turned to Mightyena, "Thanks again Mightyena." She then put Mightyena back in his pokeball.

"Okay. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Brendan jerked his gaze in her direction. Now she was back in her usual trainer uniform.

" I-I w-was wondering…" He took a deep breath, "WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Brendan shouted. He was out of breath and his face turned a deep red.

"W-what?" May's face grew hot. She couldn't believe her ears. Both of them were an awkward stuttering mess.

"L-look, I h-have liked you for a v-very long time. Since the time we first battled actually." Brendan looked right into her eyes when he said that. May didn't answer right away. She couldn't. Her heart was going a mile a minute, as were her thoughts. Whatever confidence Brendan had left deflated at May's lack of response. He smiled sadly.

"I-It's okay that you don't have the same f-feelings as m-me. I didn't t-think you-" May leaped into his arms and kissed him. By the time Brendan realized what was happening, May stepped back. Now she was the one looking at the floor self-consciously.

"I like you too. I have for a while now." May said quietly. She looked up, giving Brendan a small smile. He couldn't stop grinning himself. Never in his wildest dreams did Brendan think May would feel the same way. He walked over and put his arms around May.

"I'll do my best to make you happy." Then he kissed her.

 _fin._

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you thought. I need the criticism since this is my first story in third person.**


End file.
